


That One Time Pidge Was Invited To Her Own Funeral.

by death_is_always_free



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fun times with the voltron fam, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Angst, Skin Condition, Tinea Versicolor, Well - Freeform, but it was fun times for me!, but mostly its, but thats minor, despite the title No One Dies, not fun for pidge, or anyone else really, siblingish relationships, that feel when everyone thinks youre dying, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_is_always_free/pseuds/death_is_always_free
Summary: Misunderstandings happen, especially when you live with aliens. It was to be expected really, that sooner or later the differences in culture would catch up to them.Pidge just didn't expect it to be this stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is everyone H Y P E D about season 2? Cause I am

     Pidge had woken many times to the sound of alarms blaring. This was not  the first and most certainly wouldn't be the last. With a groan she upheaved herself from her prior position on the floor where her newest project (Rover 2.0) lay scattered about. She grabbed her bayard and sprinted towards the control room.  
She took a quick count of all the paladins there. She had arrived third in the race she always conducted in her mind, which wasn't bad. Shiro was always there first, and Keith was probably awake before this anyways so she counted it as a win.  
      Allura launched into her spiel as soon as the other two paladins walked in. “Paladins” she began. She was allowed to go no further before Pidge started to tune her out. It wasn't that Pidge didn't like the princess, her speeches just got kinda repetitive. They could all be summarized in the same way; “go my paladins! Defeat the Galra and save the universe! I have faith in all of you that you will prevail!”  
      When it was Shiro's turn to speak she tuned right back in, knowing that it was Shiro who delivered relevant information. ”Alright team,”  He started with his usual intro, “we’ll attack fast and hard, there aren't many Galra troops on this planet and they’re spread thin over the surface: let's keep it that way. We’ll split up and attack the main command ships separately. Since there are only four Pidge and Hunk will team up. Any questions?” only a charged silence answered his query. “Good, get to your lions.”  
      They all entered the tubes that led to their lions with haste. Pidge perhaps a bit more reluctantly.  
      One of the  functions of this tube was to change the green paladin into her flight suit. She prefered to do the process manually, if at all possible, since the process was kind of invasive. Exiting the pod she heaved a shudder and with her ever graceful body, (if you said that to Lance he’d snort and tell you about the time she slipped on a patch of ice immediately after stepping foot on a frozen planet) she jumped onto the glider that  would take her to the hover car that'd take her to her lion. ‘ _You know what_?’ Pidge complained internally ‘ _This is honestly ridiculous. What has my life become? Some fucking modern adaptation of an eighties cartoon? Why do we have such a complicated process to get to our lions? Why can't they just be parked closer to central command? Or like instead of the hang glider_ ’ she leapt through the tunnel that connected to the hover cars track ‘ _just forgo that process entirely. Why do we even have that part? I get the tube because that has a practical purpose, and the speeder because we use this to travel around planet's surfaces  but really you’d expect better from alteans. Im disappointed to be honest_.’  
It was at this point she was deposited into her lion. (She made a mental note to get Coran to fix the transport issues later.)

* * *

    It was here, she realized later, was where things went to shit. Not literally, but metaphorically, which is far worse.  
    Having destroyed their command  ship through equal amounts of tactics and the power of friendship, Pidge and Hunk’s next task was to destroy the smaller ships flying about. The task in it of itself wasn't necessarily the hard part, no, the difficulties that arose were due to the fact they had expected military resistance from the Galra, not from the inhabitants of the planet. ‘ _RUDE! Im am trying to save all of your lives by being up here and risking mine and this,’_ Pidge paused in her mental tirade for dramatic effect while gesturing mentally to the MISSILE they had launched at her _‘is how you repay me?!?! I cannot BELIEVE oh, oH’_ “FUCK!” She screeched, barely managing to dodge the missile. The blast still rocked the green lion and her head slammed into the control panel. She let out a swear as she righted herself, looking through the windshield as she did. The air around Green was filled with a haze of heat that made it hard to see through.  
    _‘Probably from the bombs,’_ her brain so helpfully supplied.  
    _‘Shut up brain,’_ she replied.  
    _‘Okie dokie friendo, but you should probably keep an eye on that rocket.’_ she'd be more pissed at herself if she wasn't too busy being right.  
    With a squeal that she would vehemently deny later, she swerved out of the rocket's path, again though,  she was caught in the blast. The green lion was sent into a series of somersaults that successfully dizzied and confused her paladin, while simultaneously pulling a long string of expletives from her.  
    “Language,” Hunk reminded her, even as he shoved a Galra ship into a blast intended for him.  
    “Shut the fuck up,” she replied.  
    “That was totally unnecessary, but I get your point.”  
    They were cut off from further bickering by Allura on the main line.  
    “Paladins! The castle is being overrun by the natives, return immediately so that we may retreat!” Even as she explained they could all hear Coran screeching something unintelligible. Allura looked strained for the briefest moment before adding, ”please hurry.”  
    “We’re leaving? But there's still Galra!” Lances loud voice pounded over the speakers.  
    There was an explosion in the background as Keith stated what they were all thinking, “I think they can handle themselves.” No one argued after that.

* * *

  
    Within seconds of arriving at the common room pidge had collapsed on the couch. “uuuuuuUUUUAAAAAGGHHHH” she groaned/screamed into a pillow. Greamed. Scroaned? No definitely greamed. She straightened up from her dramatics when she realized no one was there to witness her exasperation. She yawned loudly without even attempting to cover her mouth, because she was a heathen like that.  
    Lance, who in that moment walked in, took one look at her before he started to yawn as well. His jaw closed with an audible snap as he glared at her. “Knock it off’” he hissed.  
    “Knock what off?” she replied with the utmost innocence even as her smirk widened, giving away the fact that she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. She took a measured breath, forcing her body to yawn. Lance's body instantly responded, shoulders hiking up as his hand flew to his mouth to cover the inside, eyes watering.  
    He plopped on the couch on the opposite side of the horseshoe shape, and gave her ‘the Look.’ A look that almost everyone with siblings should be able to recognize , it indicates mild annoyance at you due to general doneness at the universe. At the same time it communicates that you need to knock it off or their will be hell to pay. You know, that look.  
    Pidge, who had been on the receiving end of that stare many a time with Matt, knew exactly what it meant, and stopped picking on him.  
If she was being honest Pidge would tell you how much she loved it when Lance looked at her like that, because it made it feel less like they were a ragtag group of humans thrown together to form the universe's only hope- and more like they were an actual family. Lance was probably just reacting to how annoying she could be, but still, it was nice to have a brother again, if only for a minute or two. Pidge however was never honest about these things, and would probably instead tell you how annoying Lance is, while keeping these thoughts locked in the deep recesses of her brain.  
     As a treaty she coughed a little to grab his attention, before switching her own over to Hunk, who was tugging off his helmet as he trudged through the doorway. Pidge induced two yawns one from herself and one from the yellow paladin.  
Pidge looked back at Lance to gauge his reaction. He had turned his head away from Hunk to hide his amusement, but it was clear to Pidge. She grinned, feeling accomplished.  
     “So, what are you guys up to?” Hunk questioned.  
     Lance and Pidge took one look at each other before Pidge started giggling and Lance suppressed a snort.  
     “Nothing much my man,” he replied with the utmost nonchalance even as he smirked, “what’s up?”  
     “Ooookay? Am I missing something here?”  
      Keith and Shiro entered the room simultaneously, cutting off the reply. Pidge and Lance made eye contact, instantly communicating the relevant information. If only they could use this on missions, surely the universe would stand more of a chance. Instead, they decided to abuse this power by using it for (evil) harmless pranks.  
      Lance heaved a huge fake yawn, Pidge pitching in her own shortly after.  Hunk was the first to fall victim for their trap. Keith was the next to succumb in the chain, scrunching up his entire face and attempting to cover it with his jacket sleeve.  
     Shiro was the last to be pulled into their little game, and by far the most amusing. It wasn't so much that he was the leader, or the oldest, or the most mature, though those were certainly contributing factors. It was the yawn itself that was so funny to the two, so dumb that it was funny. It was loud. It was long. More than that though, it sounded vaguely like he was trying to sing an opera-esque note even as it warbled.  
Everyone stared at him. That is until Lance and Pidge started laughing. Lance crossed the distance over to Pidge to give her a hive five before slouching in the seat next to her as they continued to giggle.  
      “What?” Shiro asked the room at large.  
      "Did you know that when you yawn the people around you are likely to yawn as well?” Pidge inputted as Lance shook next to her.  
This was spared an answer when the alteans entered. ”so I have some good news and some bad news,” Coran began, “the good news is that nothing major was hit and only one system is down.”  
      “So what's the bad news?” It was obvious to anyone that Lance had already sobered up from their previous fun at the prospect of bad news. With good reason, if you ask Pidge.  
      “Right, that. Well, the was the plumbing system connected to your private bathrooms, so we’ll all have to use the communal showers for now,” there was groans all around as they thought of having to share a shower room with Lance. Except for Lance that is, he was groaning about having to share a bathroom with everyone else.  
      “The communal washrooms also don't have privacy measures, seeing as us alteans didn't think it an issue. I understand that this may be different for humans, yes?” Allura loudly interjected over her (quite frankly, annoying) paladins. She glared slightly at them to make sure they actually shut up before continuing when no one replied. She whipped out a piece of paper, passing it to Shiro, who took one look at it before turning back to her.  
      “What is this?” He asked with the exasperation of a man who was sent into space only to receive Trauma and became the father of four children. Oh wait a minute, he was.  
       “A schedule! Obviously.” She sniffed with slight disdain. Most of the time the paladins didn't really think of Allura as a princess, merely using the title like a second name, but times like these made them remember that she was. Therefore a likely conclusion to come to is the that Princess was a little bit spoiled. Or, Pidge as likes to say, she's a spoiled brat who would throw temper tantrums if she wasn't too busy being cultured while passively aggressively jabbing at you. Pidge loves the Princess, but is constantly in a state of low key ticked at her. Like the annoying older sister she never wanted.  
      The schedule was passed around and once it arrived to Pidge and Lance she could see why Shiro couldn't immediately decipher it. On the page there was a grid with four boxes, the left side depicting… cartooney renderings of everyone on board? Pidge squinted at the drawings before deciding the top left box was dedicated to Allura and Pidge, while the one beneath that had the boys. The right side of the paper had crudely drawn clocks with shaded portions. The princess had many talents, apparently drawing was not one of them.  
      “Um?” Pidge was about to ask for an explanation when Allura snatched the paper back, embarrassment obviously growing with the red spots on her cheeks.  
       “You can't read altean okay? I improvised! The dark portion indicates the time which you may shower. I assume you can read our clocks at the very least?”  
Everyone simultaneously looked towards the clock hanging over the entryway. While the hand moved differently than the ones they were used to, and their was only one, it was still understandable to the earthlings. With the general assent of the people in the room Allura took out  a sticky substance and affixed it to the wall next to the door frame. “The showers are downstairs second hall to the left, third door on the right. Good night.” With those parting word she flew out of the room trying to hide how flustered she had gotten over the whole ordeal.  
      Lance leaned over to Pidge and murmured “7/10. Good exit but could use some work.”  
Pidge snickered before responding, “have to say she's done a lot better, 6/10 for disappointing the fans!”  
      “Fair enough, the hurrying made it lack that patented flair.” they giggled over their little game, accurately dubbed “Rating Allura's Dramatic Entrances and Exits.” Pidge and Lance never claimed to be creative in their naming system, and had made this game during a day where their titles had been particularly lazy and unimaginative.  
      “Ok,”Shiro said with an accompanying clap to gain the attention of his crew. The sound wasn't exactly the same with the metal hand but it was close enough. “Everyone go back to bed, we did a good job tonight, despite having things not go as planned.  
Lance pulled himself off the couch with a groan before turning back to Pidge, offering a helping hand. She accepted the hand and was pulled up with ease. “Good night Pidge. Woah wait, when did you get that?” he pointed at his forehead, obviously indicating whatever he saw. Pidge mirrored his position,  gingerly touching area before realizing ‘great going, you got a bruise genius.’  
      “Ow.”She deadpanned, before sighing. “I guess I hit my head during the fight, don't worry about it.”  
He was, evidently, worrying about it, for with those simple words the activation of Big Bro Mode commenced. “You sure? Wanna get it checked out? You don't wanna have a concussion man, those things suck.”  
       “I'm fiiine.” Pidge paused before grinning, “unless you want to carry me to my room? To make sure, of course.”  
     “Of course,” he nodded with false sincerity before offering his back. She hopped on with far too much enthusiasm for a fourteen year old, but what could she say, it wasn't  every day she got a piggyback ride.  
    They ran through the hallways, he tipped precariously every now and then to add to the excitement as she shrieked with joy. He twirled around before squatting down at her door so she could open it. Without the obstacle he stepped through, carefully maneuvering around the bits and pieces on the floor before flopping onto her bed.  
      They laughed as they separated. “Night Pidge.”  
      “Night Lance!” Pidge watched as the door slid shut behind him, the two pieces of metal sliding together making his back disappear entirely. She yawned, barely managing to extricate herself from her paladin armour before passing out.

* * *

  
       Pidge was never a morning person, therefore it should come to no surprise to anyone when she woke in a general state of disgruntlement. Her dark mood was further solidified when she tottered over to the bathroom only to find out that ‘huh, the showers aren't FUCKING WORKING’. Memories from the prior night flooded in unbidden, as did a desire to murder, but she ignored that since that was a constant in her life. She cursed with a vengeance that would surely warrant a punishment from Shiro had he been there, but he wasn't  so she didn't give a gosh-diddly damn.  
        Reluctantly she grabbed a towel after a glance at the clock confirmed that, yes, it was her time to shower. Even more reluctantly she put on actual clothes to walk down there in.  
        She arrived at the showers with ease and instantly had war flashbacks of the girls locker room. She sighed, resigned to the fate of this every morning for the next however long.  
Pidge tossed her stuff on a bench before selecting a shower at random, hoping that, despite the resemblance, the showers were not of varying poor qualities like they were at school. Or, if they were, she managed to grab a good one. With the realization that, not only was the water hot, but the water pressure was fine as well, she breathed out a breath of relief. She scrubbed at her hair with the provided shampoo before looking at her chest.  
       ‘It's getting really bad,‘  was her idle thought, not fazed at the least by the discolored patches of skin on her chest. The spots spread across her torso up her shoulders, and most likely her neck, but she couldn't check that without a mirror. Hot water made the patches grow slightly redder, making the contrast between her pale skin and them even greater.  
‘Tinea Versicolor does that,’ she recalled the one Wikipedia page she had read on the subject after being rushed to the emergency room by her mother the first time she noticed the dark patches that wouldn't wash off. ‘It's a fungus on the skin, a yeast of some sort. Doesn't do much except make spots of discolored skin that is pretty easily cured by a selenium sulfide topographical treatment, about a billion home remedies, or my personal favorite, just scraping the dead skin off. Who gives a fuck? Answer: not me. It gets worse when you sweat though, so that's probably why it's so bad, because I'm exercising.’ Pidge mentally high fived herself for remembering all that. She considered trying to scrub them off but instead just shrugged and started to rinse off. It would take a couple of showers with that method to get them to fade significantly anyway, and it only be the ones she could reach. Whatever, it's not like anyone could see them any way with her turtle necks.  
       She finished up her shower soon enough and was in the process of getting dressed when the princess entered.  
       “Hello Pidge,” was the only acknowledgement Pidge received before the princess started joining her in a state of semi undress. When Allura looked up at her however, she inhaled sharply.  
       “What’s wrong?” Pidge questioned looking up from drying her hair, concern growing when it took her a second to respond.  
       “O-oh, no, it’s nothing. Now, go hurry up and eat breakfast before Hunk  and Lance eat it all.” She still looked troubled but Pidge didn't want to interrogate her.  
       “Ok? I guess i’ll see you later then.”  
       “Yes, yes you will.” She looked at pidge with an intensity that made her kinda uncomfortable before she was prodded out of the door with Allura's ‘gentle’ nudges.  
Pidge was confused but let it slide. If she hadn't  perhaps they could have avoided the confusion that followed.

* * *

      Later she decided she really should've investigated because she had no clue as to what was happening any more. If their was one thing she hated it was not knowing what the fuck was happening.  
      Allura was giving her looks.  
Despite her antisocial personality Pidge was privy to many looks, and was able to understand all of them. These however, she didn't even know where to begin to decipher them. She had the sneaking suspicion that Allura wasn't looking to her, or at her, but rather studying her, like an odd specimen under a microscope.  It was an odd feeling to say the least, one she found in no way pleasant.  
      Days passed in this manner before she stumbled upon a private conversation between the princess and her adviser. Pidge was a paladin of Voltron, bound to a code of honor and duty. This is why she decided to do the right thing and leave them alone to their discussion.  
That's a total lie of course. She ducked behind a nearby wall to listen while avoiding detection.  
      “Can it be healed in one of the pods?” Allura asked.  
      “Afraid not Princess, diseases like that simply can't be thrown in a pod. Healing pods speed up the body's natural healing process while keeping the occupant in a state of constant regulation, making sure they have enough nutrients and the like. While putting an ill person in the pods can help, and make sure they don't get worse, they have to be cured by other means.”  
      Pidge was confused to say the least. Was someone sick? Pidge  prided herself on being observant, and she hadn't seen anyone exhibiting any sort of symptoms. She wasn't about to jump to any conclusions yet, knowing that perhaps it was a hypothetical question.  
Allura sighed, bringing Pidge out of her head. “It isn't your fault Coran, thanks anyway.”  
      “May I ask, Princess, why you're so curious?”  
      “Well,” at this point her voice dropped, likely to whisper the answer.  
      Ahh, whispering. Any eaves dropper can tell you how it's the bane of their existence.  
Afterwards Coran gasped sharply. “Really?” he asked, sounding on the  verge of tears. “Don't worry Princess, I’ll work double time to find a cure.”  
     “Thank you Coran.” Allura's measured steps began to approach Pidges hiding spot. She took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

  
     The next time Pidge saw Coran she was surprised. ‘ _Anyone would be_ ,’  she reasoned as her shoulder was used as a tissue, _‘if their weird uncle figure took one look at them before bawling.’_  
She had only minutes before been walking with Lance to Blue’s hangar (“I don't know, she's been making a weird thuckuhngh noises when I turn to the left!” Lance had helpfully explained). They had passed Coran and, welp, that happened.  
      “Uhh , Coran? Buddy? You feeling okay?” Lance asked as he started to rub circles on to Coran's back as he and Pidge shared mutual ‘what the hell is happening?’ looks over his shoulder.  
Coran straightened after Pidge awkwardly started patting his head. He tugged at his jacket, “everything's fine,” he sniffed. “Go back to... whatever it was that you were doing.” though it was obvious to anyone he was still crying.  
He had already walked briskly away though, so they resumed their own quest.  
Lance opened his mouth before seeming to reconsider, closing it  again, looking like he decided not to open that particular can of worms.  
Pidge couldn't say she blamed him

* * *

  
      The next person to start acting strange was Shiro.  
      It was the day after the “Coran Incident”, as Lance and Pidge called it, When Shiro started to baby her. This, by itself, isn't that strange. Everyone at one point or another acts as though she is the most precious child in the universe and must be protected (which she is), even though she is a paladin of Voltron and capable of murder like a true blood muffin (which she also is). She supposes it's because she's the youngest and the smallest that kicks the squads protective instincts into hyperdrive. When it had first started happening she had gotten pissed, but at this point she just kinda accepted it.  
      This however was on a whole new level for Shiro. “Do you need to sit down?” he asked, concerned, “or need some water? You need a break, sit down. Lance, grab her a water.” His fatherly questions tuned into orders, and Pidges confusion festered into something else.  
       Rage.  
       Pidge hated not having the answers she was looking for, or being confused for a long period of time. Well guess fucking what? She didn't have the answers she craved. Nor did she have her befuddlement cleared in an appropriate amount of time so now it was time to be angry. She knew that somehow all the weird things that were happening were connected, she just didn't know how or why it related to her.  
       As was becoming customary, Lance made eye contact with Pidge. He made some flappy arm gestures towards Shiro's back, which roughly translates to “what the fuck? Also, why am I being picked on?” Pidge was immensely relieved it wasn't just her who thought this strange.  
       “Lance. Water. Now.” Lance sprinted towards the door, but not before conveying a cry for help to Pidge. ‘You and me both, buddy.’ Pidge thought.  
        Pidge was guided to the edge of the training room by a metallic hand. “Alright you two, let's continue.” She then proceeded to watch Shiro kick Keith and Hunks asses in hand to hand combat before Lance returned with the water.  
       “Do you have any idea of what's happening?” He panted.  
       “No clue,” Pidge said as she poked her straw through the top of the water.  
       “Well, fuck.”  
       “Same.”  
       “Get back to work Lance!” Lance cringed before reluctantly returning to training.  
Pidge wasn't allowed to practice anymore.

* * *

  
       The last weird event to happen to Pidge was by far the weirdest, but at least it had the decency to be accompanied by an explanation.  
Coran had used the used the announcement system to call in “Everyone but Pidge. Pidge, ah, don't worry about it.” It was not fifteen minutes later that Pidge herself was summoned to the common room.  
       Pidge had walked to the common room with something akin to dread in her stomach. Wait no, that was annoyance. Yeah, Pidge walked to the common room annoyed.  
       With her arrival the door swept open to reveal a scene that had her trying to back away before someone spotted her.  
Allura was wearing black. Coran and Hunk were sobbing on each others shoulders. Keith was staring at a wall resolutely, though the signs of him crying were obvious to everyone with his blotchy face and puffy eyes. Shiro looked as if he was trying to remain strong for everyone else. Lance, well, his lip was wobbling, though he looked almost as confused as Pidge, which was an odd combination.  
       “Pidge.” Shiro said sternly as Pidge desperately tried to hit the button that closed the door.  
       Can't run away from her problems then.  
       “Why didn't you tell us?” he asked, looking betrayed.  
       “Tell you what?”  
       “That you were dying.” Shiro said this with such a straight face there was no possible way for it to be some sort of terrible joke. With this possibility ruled out the only thing Pidge was left with was bafflement.  
      “Because... I'm not?” She answered uncertainly.  
Allura stood black dress sweeping across the floor as she glided across the room to be near Pidge. Her voice wavered but was still strong as she spoke, “I saw, Pidge.”  
      “Saw what?” Pidge asked with her voice rising as confusion gave way to irritation.  
       “The marks! The marks that signal your oncoming doom! The marks that are a symptom of Phantom Decay!”  
       “That answered exactly none of my questions!”  
        After that everyone decided to answer her questions. Apparently, in space they have a disease commonly known as Phantom Decay. This wouldn't be that big of a deal, but apparently the only outwards symptom shown is patches on the skin before it starts to eat your flesh. Inevitable death and incurable illness and all that cool stuff aside, Pidge was relieved of her confusion and that's what really matters.  
       “I’m not dying,” Pidge stated with the utmost confidence. Despite herself Pidge recalled a time in middle school when some one had pointed out a spot. Pidge had calmly explained that she had a skin condition where she had patches of brown skin. However, despite her clear explanation the girl had immediately asked, “are you dying?” Why the fuck? Like she literally just told her it was a skin condition, why did her brain immediately make a jump  like that to life span? Pidge didn't talk to her after that.  
After revealing all she knew to the paladins the questions started flooding in.  
      “Are you sure you're not dying?” Hunk asked nervously.  
      “Isn't that what Michael Jackson had?” was Keith’s query.  
       “So you're like a lizard person?” Leave it to Lance to ask the real questions.  
      She sighed. “No I'm not dying. You’re thinking of Vitiligo, which is completely different. I'm actually thousands of bees: get your facts right.”  She pointed at Lance who finger gunned back. He walked over to Pidge, draping an arm over her shoulders.  
      “We'll just let you sort yourselves out,” he said before guiding her out of the room. “I knew you weren't gonna die of an alien disease” he added once they were in the hallway, “you have, like, the best immune system. If anyone were to die it'd be Keith, his immune system is shit.”  
      “Thanks for the faith. Although, if you really believed that then why were you crying?” She grinned up at him.  
      “It was your prefuneral! It was very emotional!”  
       “I’m sure it was.” she said with a smirk sent towards him.  
       “What?”  
      “I didn't say anything.”  
       A glare was given before a chase ensued. Laughter echoed down the halls as the green paladin fled the blue. Pidge managed to close her door before Lance could get in and collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles.  
      _What has my life become_ , she pondered. _A mess_ , she decided. A very entertaining one however, one that, despite the cheesiness of the thought, _‘she wouldn't give up for anything.’_  
She pondered the robot bits on the floor, maybe instead of naming it Rover 2.0 she’d name it something after her fellow paladins?   
Nah, she’d just name it Spot instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun facts about this: A) I wrote Shiros yawn to resemble my dads yawn  
> B) during the yawn scene I made myself yawn so much that I had to stop writing because my eyes were watering too much  
> C) I too have tinea versicolor and I made Pidge have the same view on it that I do (meh, I'll just scratch the dead skin off in the shower later. Me, Later: doesn't.)  
> D) The thing about the girl asking if Pidge was dying? that happened to me too, except instead of never talking to her again she's my best friend now, so...  
> E) I like to call myself a lizard person because of my spots, so I had Lance ask Pidge about that  
> That's about it for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
